Zapomniani
by Braila125
Summary: Po został wystrzelony z fabryki Shena, ale... nie wrócił do swoich przyjaciół. Przyjaciół, którzy przegrali walkę z pawiem i przebywali w ukryciu. Wszyscy są pewni, że panda nie żyje. Prawda jest jednak inna i dużo bardziej skomplikowana...
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział Pierwszy**

 **Okey, pomysł zakiełkował w mojej głowie już jakiś czas temu, ale, jak to zwykle bywa, musiał sobie na spokojnie dojrzeć i tak dalej. Dlatego też składam to FF w Wasze łapki dopiero teraz.**

 **Będzie się to składać z kilku części, nie wiem jeszcze, z ilu dokładnie, ale mam nadzieję, że będziecie zadowoleni.**

 **Przy okazji - jeżeli są tu jacyś czytelnicy moich ficków - "Wampiry Jednak Istnieją" oraz "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Moja Historia", pragnę zaznaczyć, iż historie te są** **chwilowo zawieszone** **. Wrócę do nich, jak tylko odzyskam serce do pisania takich rzeczy.**

 **Dodatkowo pragnę powiadomić wszystkich, którym do tej pory sprawdzałam jakiekolwiek prace -** **moja rola bety również zostaje na jakiś czas zawieszona** **. Nie dam rady ich ogarnąć w tak krótkim czasie, jak kiedyś, a nie chciałabym kogoś denerwować ani nic w tym stylu.**

 **Dobrze, skoro wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy, zapraszam do czytania.**

 **Ach, jeszcze jedno - do czytania tej części polecam piosenkę Adele - _Hello_.**

* * *

 _Jego krzyk. Nadal go słyszała. Krzyk zmieszany z jej własnym, wzywającym desperacko jego imię. Ślad ognia i dymu, który za sobą zostawiał. Dziura w ścianie, przez którą wyleciał. Świst powietrza i huk grzmotu w oddali. Kilka wilków, wykręcających jej ręce do tyłu. Nie protestowała. Dziki śmiech pawia, który docierał do niej jakby z oddali. Ból. Najgorszy ze wszystkich, jakie czuła do tej pory. Pustka. Jakby nagle ktoś usunął z niej wszystko, co ważne. Rezygnacja. Bo nie miała już po co walczyć._

Otworzyła oczy i zerwała się z miejsca. Sen. Wspomnienie. Kolejne. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszyscy spali. Żmija zwinęła się w kłębek obok stojącego na jednej nodze Żurawia. Małpa jak zwykle rozłożony na ziemi niemal na wznak, Modliszka niemal niewidoczny pomiędzy szarymi, całkiem sporymi kamieniami. Mistrz Shifu leżący niedaleko niej. Mistrzowie Krokodyl i Pędzący Wół ułożeni gdzieś w pewnym oddaleniu od nich, zapewne kolejne kilkanaście kroków wgłąb jaskini, w której od jakiegoś czasu się ukrywali. Odetchnęła głęboko i powoli wstała. Potrzebowała nieco świeżego powietrza. Delikatnie i cicho, aby nikogo nie obudzić, wyszła na zewnątrz. Jej twarz musnął chłodny powiew wiatru, jakby przywracając jej trzeźwość umysłu. Aż niemożliwe, jak tamte wydarzenia w niej żyły. Dawały o sobie znać nie raz, zwykle w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Przegrali. Przegrali pod każdym względem.

Może gdyby pozwoliła mu iść z nimi, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Miałaby go na oku, nie wymykałby się na spotkanie z Shenem. Gdyby była bardziej uważna. Gdyby była szybsza. Gdyby nie dała się zatrzymać tamtemu gorylowi. Gdyby zdążyła do niego dobiec i go zatrzymać. Albo przynajmniej odepchnąć z pola rażenia. Ale jej się nie udało. Zawiodła. I właśnie dlatego, że zawiodła, przegrali.

Nie była już w stanie walczyć. Nie mogła zrozumieć tej pustki, która się w niej pojawiła. Po prostu w momencie, w której trafiła go kula armatnia, straciła wszystko. Wszystko, co się dla niej liczyło. Wszystko, dla czego walczyła. Tak bardzo chciała go chronić, a nie potrafiła. Tęskniła za jego uśmiechem, za głosem, który sprawiał, że wszystko było w porządku. Tęskniła za ich rozmowami, za jego wygłupami i żartami. Tego już więcej miało nie być.

Gdyby o nią chodziło, teraz wszyscy razem byliby w innym miejscu. Nie czułaby tej pustki. Nie byłoby tego bólu. Nie byłoby tej świadomości, że straciła go na zawsze. Gdyby nie pojawił się Shifu wraz z Krokodylem i Pędzącym Wołem. To oni wzbudzili w niej jakąś iskierkę życia.

 _\- Tygrysico, nie możesz się poddać! - krzyknął Shifu, widząc, że jego uczennica jakby nie radziła sobie z napastnikami. Ona kopnęła jakiegoś wilka i spojrzała na niego. Jej oczy były pełne bólu i rezygnacji. Czegoś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Nie u niej._

 _\- Musisz walczyć, Tygrysico. Dla Po. Przecież on by tego chciał - powiedziała Żmija, pomagając jej odeprzeć kolejny atak. Chciałby tego. Przed oczami stanęła jej jego twarz. Uśmiechnięta. Jakby chciał jej powiedzieć, że da sobie radę. To dodało jej pewnej energii. Musiała skończyć to, co on zaczął. Rzuciła się do walki niemal z dawną siłą i pasją. Shen zapłaci jej za to, co zrobił. Nie pozwoli skrzywdzić nikogo więcej._

 _Paw jednak ich zaskoczył. Zapora nie pozwalała mu wypłynąć z miasta, więc zniszczy zaporę. Rozkazał głównodowodzącemu straży, aby strzelał, ale ten ośmielił się sprzeciwić. Nie namyślając się długo, zabił nieposłuszne stworzenie i sam namierzył cel. Ostatnie, co zobaczyła, to jego tryumfujący uśmieszek. Potem był huk. W następnej sekundzie leżała już na jakieś desce. Uniosła głowę. Dookoła była woda. Nic poza tym. Przegrali. Shen wypłynął do portu. Koniec walki._

 _\- Wybacz, Po - szepnęła cicho, chowając twarz między ramionami. Siłą powstrzymywała łzy. Nie mogła płakać. Nie ona._

Potem uciekli. Musieli, inaczej paw by ich zabił. Osobiście nie miała nic przeciwko. Mogliby dołączyć do Po. Może wtedy wszystko znów wróciłoby do porządku. Chciała tylko móc znów go zobaczyć. Chociaż na chwilę.

To było tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe! On zasługiwał na to, żeby żyć! Nie powinien tak kończyć. Nie on.

Usiadła niemal na skraju przepaści niedaleko wejścia i wpatrzyła się w księżyc. Był w pełni. Jutro musieli się przenieść. Dopóki nie odnajdą odpowiedniego schronienia, w którym Shen ich nie znajdzie, będą musieli często wędrować z miejsca na miejsce. _Taka twarda, że już nic nie czujesz_. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo w tym momencie pragnęła, żeby tak naprawdę było. Żeby nie musiała czuć nic. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zaczęło jej na nim aż tak zależeć.

\- Tygrysico? - głos mistrza Shifu pośród panującej dookoła ciszy brzmiał niemal jak krzyk. Odwróciła się w jego stronę z pewnym zaskoczeniem. Była pewna, że śpi. A przynajmniej, że nie zbudziła nikogo przy wychodzeniu z jaskini.

\- Tak, mistrzu? - spytała cicho. Jej głos był jakby inny. Pozbawiony tamtego ciepła. Twarz jej nauczyciela wykrzywiła się w wyrazie smutku.

\- Znowu nie śpisz - zauważył. Tygrysica zacisnęła usta w cienką linijkę i skinęła głową. Żadna nowość. Ostatnimi czasy nie była w stanie spokojnie zasnąć. - Myślisz o nim.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - ucięła krótko i odwróciła się tyłem do mistrza. Ten westchnął ciężko i po prostu usiadł obok niej. Nie odpuszczał. Była tylko jedna osoba, która nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na jej ostry ton i jawne odrzucenia i po prostu siadała obok niej, nadal drążąc temat. No tak. Znowu w nieodpowiednim momencie.

\- Kiedyś będziesz musiała. To cię niszczy - powiedział dość cicho Shifu. - Widzę to i, wierz, lub nie, to boli zarówno mnie jak i pozostałych.

Tygrysica nic nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu wpatrzyła się w księżyc usadowiony na ciemnym niebie. Raniła wszystkich, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Sama nie była w stanie się pozbierać.

\- Lepiej byłoby, gdybym to ja tam zginęła zamiast niego - mruknęła prawie niedosłyszalnie. Oczy mistrza rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

\- Lepiej? Dla kogo? Sądzisz, że gdybyś ty zginęła, on cierpiałby w mniejszym stopniu od ciebie? Sądzisz, że ktokolwiek cierpiałby chociaż odrobinę mniej? Bo ja na pewno nie.

\- On zasługiwał na to, żeby żyć. Dopiero poznawał swoje możliwości. Powinien tu być, nadal się rozwijać...

\- A on chciałby tego samego dla ciebie - przerwał jej mistrz. Tygrysica zamknęła oczy. Jakby nie chciała przyjąć tego wszystkiego do wiadomości.

\- Tęsknię za nim - przyznała. - Bardzo.

\- Wiem, Tygrysico. Wszyscy tęsknimy. Jednak musimy nauczyć się żyć dalej. Tak, jakby Po tego chciał - posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech, na chwilę kładąc swoją dłoń na jej. - Bądź silna. Dla niego.

Zerknęła na mistrza kątem oka. A było to spojrzenie pełne smutku.

\- Dla niego - powtórzyła cicho. Te dwa słowa dodawały jej siły. Musiała od nowa nauczyć się dalej żyć. Dla niego.

Wędrowali już od kilkunastu dni. Jako schronienie wybrali sobie góry. Tam mało kto się zapuszczał, a już na pewno nie Shen, który zajmował się bardziej zaludnionymi terenami. Zbiorą siły i zaatakują w odpowiednim momencie.

\- Hej, co to jest? - zdziwił się Modliszka, wskazując na dziwnie wyglądającą skałę. Na jej szczycie coś było. Żuraw wzbił się w górę. Z jego skrzydłem wszystko było już w porządku. Po walce było nieco nadwyrężone i przez jakiś czas nie mógł nim ruszać.

\- Tam jest wioska! - krzyknął podekscytowany. Spojrzeli po sobie. To mogło im pokrzyżować wszystkie plany.

\- Zabierajmy się stąd - powiedział stanowczo Shifu. Zawiedzeni skinęli głowami. Wszyscy byli już wykończeni wędrówką. Potrzebowali odpoczynku. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, żeby go zaznali.

\- Czekajcie! To nie jest zwykła wioska! To Wioska Pand! - krzyknął znowu Żuraw, lądując na ziemi. Oczy jego towarzyszy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie szczerego zaskoczenia.

\- Jak to _Wioska Pand_? - spytał Shifu, najwyraźniej nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

\- No, Wioska Pand. Mieszkają w niej pandy, mistrzu.

Wszyscy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Czy to możliwe? Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nikt z nich nigdy nie widział żadnej pandy. Nie licząc Po. Nie sądzili, że mogłoby być ich więcej. I to tak daleko. Tygrysicy coś się przypomniało. Pandy.

 _\- Nie mogę tu zostać!_

 _\- A niby dlaczego?! - spytała zirytowana. Dlaczego tak trudno było mu cokolwiek przetłumaczyć? Prosty komunikat, ma zostać w więzieniu. Dlaczego ciągle upierał się przy swoim?! Nie rozumiał, że robiła to dla jego dobra?!_

 _\- Bo on tam był, okey?! Był tam tego dnia, kiedy ostatni raz widziałem rodziców. On wie, co się stało. Wie, skąd pochodzę. Kim jestem._

 _Te słowa wprawiły ją w osłupienie. A jednocześnie zrozumiała. Chciał po prostu wiedzieć. Na jego miejscu też robiłaby wszystko, żeby poznać prawdę. Ale po prostu nie mogła mu pozwolić. Nie chciała, żeby przypłacał to życiem. Jeżeli jej się uda, pomoże mu w odkryciu prawdy. Ale nie pozwoli mu na takie ryzyko._

 _\- Słuchaj, idę i koniec. Muszę poznać prawdę - podniósł się z ziemi. Na jego twarzy widziała smutek i żal. - Jesteś zbyt twarda, żeby to zrozumieć._

 _Ten gorzki ton. Ten zawód w jego oczach. Musiała coś zrobić. Coś, czego nigdy wcześniej by nie zrobiła. Ale z całego serca chciała mu pokazać, że wcale nie była tak twarda, za jaką ją uważał. W jednej sekundzie znalazła się przy nim, obejmując go ramionami i przyciskając do siebie. On zastygł zaskoczony. Jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić. Ona jednak tylko wtuliła policzek w jego miękkie futro. Nie mogła pozwolić go skrzywdzić._

 _\- Rozumiem aż za dobrze, Po - wyznała. Przecież znała ten ból. Sama nie wiedziała, skąd pochodzi, ani co się stało z jej rodzicami. Nie było jednak czasu na dzielenie się smutkami. Musieli już iść. Nie było czasu. Powoli się od niego odsunęła, nadal jednak trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Było w nich tyle emocji... - Ale nie pozwolę ci iść na pewną śmierć._

 _"Nie pozwolę..."_

Gdyby tu był. Gdyby zobaczył Wioskę... gdyby przeżył zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby ją znaleźć i go do niej przyprowadzić. Tutaj pewnie dowiedziałby się wszystkiego.

\- Nikt nie wie o tej wiosce. Chyba możemy się tutaj zatrzymać - powiedział mistrz Pędzący Wół. Shifu posłał mu przelotne spojrzenie. Wiedział, że to może być trudne. Nie wiedzieli z jakich powodów wioska pozostawała w ukryciu. Nie wiedzieli nic. Czy warto było ryzykować?

\- Mistrzu Shifu, sądzę, że to dobry pomysł - poparła mistrza Tygrysica. - Wszyscy są zmęczeni. Przyda nam się to. A przy okazji możemy dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego. Może pomogą nam zbierać sojuszników?

Mistrz Jadeitowego Pałacu zamyślił się chwilę. Uznał jednak, że nie warto dyskutować. Oboje mieli rację. Skinął więc głową.

\- Dobrze. Ale jak się tam niby dostaniemy?

\- Tutaj jest chyba coś w stylu windy - powiedziała Żmija, odsłaniając coś, co rzeczywiście mogło przypominać windę. Mocna podstawa zawieszona na grubych linach, które były przewieszone przez coś na górze. Niestety za pierwszym razem udało się na niej zmieścić tylko Piątce i Shifu. Pozostali dwaj mistrzowie musieli poczekać, aż tamci wjadą na górę. Wspólnymi siłami pociągnęli ruszający się podest, aż stanęli na twardym gruncie. Przeszli pod zniszczonym łukiem i ich oczom ukazała się malownicza kraina. Eleganckie domy, wybudowane pośród gór. Soczyście zielona trawa porastała cały teren. Do tego piękny, idealnie czysty strumień przepływający niemal przez środek wioski. I wszędzie, ale to wszędzie były pandy. Jedna z nich, ubrana w różową sukienkę, tańczyła z długą, czerwoną wstęgą, podobną do tej, którą kiedyś zwykła bawić się Żmija. Małe pandy biegały z latawcami, a starsze wylegiwały się na leżakach zawieszonych pomiędzy drzewami. Obrazek spokoju i nostalgii.

\- O ja nie mogę - odezwał się mistrz Krokodyl, dołączając wraz ze swoim przyjacielem do pozostałych wojowników. Wtedy ktoś ich zauważył. W wiosce zapanowało poruszenie. Wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić z domów, zbijając się w ciasną grupkę. Na kilku twarzach malowały się przerażenie i niepewność, na kilku tylko zaskoczenie. Szepty i głosy zagłuszały niemal wszystko. Wojownicy nie bardzo wiedzieli, jak się w tej sytuacji zachować. Pierwszy wystąpił naprzód mistrz Shifu, unosząc dłoń w przyjacielskim geście.

\- Wybaczcie nam nagłe najście. Przybywamy w pokoju - powiedział najgłośniej, jak tylko potrafił, ledwo przekrzykując wrzawę. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

\- Kim jesteście? - spytał jakiś starszy panda, wychodząc przed swoich towarzyszy. Miał na sobie ciemnozielone spodnie i narzucone przez ramię coś w stylu saszetki na materiale. Do tego jakiś grubszy kożuch. Wyglądał na przywódcę.

\- Ja nazywam się Shifu. A to moi przyjaciele. Mistrz Pędzący Wół, Mistrz Krokodyl, oraz Potężna Piątka, Tygrysica, Żmija, Żuraw, Małpa i Modliszka. Przybywamy z bardzo daleka - odparł Shifu, starając się przybrać jak najspokojniejszy ton.

\- Czego tutaj chcecie? Jak nas znaleźliście? - dopytywał nadal panda.

\- Trafiliśmy tutaj przypadkiem. Wędrujemy od bardzo dawna. Nie zamierzamy zrobić nikomu krzywdy.

Atmosfera powoli zaczęła się robić coraz spokojniejsza. Pandy z natury były ufnymi stworzeniami. Po chwili wszyscy powoli ruszyli w ich stronę. Tygrysica wyłapała wśród nich pewną znajomą sylwetkę. Niby wszyscy tu wyglądali prawie tak samo, ale... w nim było coś innego. Tak bardzo znajomego. Nie, chyba miała już przywidzenia.

\- Więc witajcie - panda, z którym rozmawiali, podszedł najbliżej nich. - Nazywam się Li Shan. Skoro jesteście zmęczeni, możecie zatrzymać się tutaj, na jak długo chcecie. Chciałbym jednak, abyśmy później wytłumaczyli sobie całą sytuację na osobności - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział nieco ciszej, pochylając się w ich stronę z uśmiechem. Shifu skłonił delikatnie głowę, również się uśmiechając.

\- Jesteśmy wam wszystkim bardzo wdzięczni za pomoc.

W tym momencie zza grupki jakiś wesołych dzieci wyszedł inny panda.

Panda, którego przecież tak dobrze znali. Ale to niemożliwe... widziała na własne oczy jego śmierć.

Jadeitowe oczy spojrzały przez ułamek sekundy wprost na nią. Uśmiech, który tak dobrze zapamiętała, nie schodził z jego twarzy. W jednej sekundzie ogarnęła ją taka euforia, że ciężko to opisać słowami. On tu był. Przecież to ON! Jego uśmiech, jego oczy. To on!

\- Po! Ty żyjesz! - uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz i w następnym momencie trzymała go w objęciach, tak samo, jak w Gongmen. I tak samo, jak w Gongmen on zastygł zaskoczony w bezruchu. - Myślałam, że cię straciłam. Co się z tobą działo? Dlaczego nie wróciłeś? Jak tu trafiłeś?

\- Eeee... - z jego gardła wydobył się nerwowy śmiech. Chwycił ją za nadgarstki i delikatnie się od niej odsunął, nadal z lekkim zakłopotaniem na twarzy. - Przepraszam, to chyba musi być jakaś pomyłka.

Tak samo, jak ogarnęło ją szczęście, tak samo w jednej sekundzie znowu wróciło tamto dziwne uczucie. Patrzyła na niego z wyrazem zszokowania na twarzy. Przecież to był on. Nie mogła się pomylić.

Spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół. Oni również wyglądali na zdziwionych. To był Po. Wszyscy to wiedzieli. Ale przecież... Znów przeniosła spojrzenie na niego. Nadal patrzył na nią z zakłopotaniem. Ale nie było tego, co widziała kiedyś. Nie było tamtego spokoju, radości i czegoś, czego do tej pory nie potrafiła opisać. Jakby zachwytu. Teraz było tylko zaskoczenie i zakłopotanie.

\- Ty... nie pamiętasz? - spytała. Panda na moment uciekł spojrzeniem w stronę Li Shan'a, jakby szukał u niego wsparcia. W tym momencie zrozumiała. Zrozumiała, dlaczego nie wrócił, dlaczego ich nie szukał.

Po stracił pamięć.

* * *

 **No, brawo, dobrnęliście do końca przez te wypociny! :D Należy Wam się jakaś specjalna nagroda ^^ Mam nadzieję, że zakończenie nieco Was zaskoczyło. Zawsze wszyscy układają dwie opcje - albo Po żyje i wszystko rozgrywa się jak w filmie, albo umiera i jest ogólna rozpacz po zwycięstwie. A ja całkowicie odwróciłam kota ogonem. Lubię robić na złość :D**

 **Co o tym sądzicie? Dobrze zrobiłam? Bardzo Was proszę o OPINIE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział Drug** i

 ***werble* Witam w kolejnym rozdziale "Zapomnianych"!**

 **W poprzednim odcinku (wybaczcie, ale mam dobry humor, musiałam to napisać xDDD): Przegrani mistrzowie, święcie przekonani o śmierci Smoczego Wojownika, podczas swojej wędrówki trafiają do Wioski Pand. Tam spotyka ich ogromne zaskoczenie - Po już tam jest. Tylko że... nic nie pamięta.**

 **Jeżeli ktoś zamierza brnąć dalej w tę historię - zapraszam, nie przedłużam! :D**

* * *

\- Po, naprawdę nie pamiętasz? - spytała Żmija. Panda przeniósł na nią zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam. Nie znam was. Wy wszyscy musicie mnie z kimś mylić - powiedział, puszczając Tygrysicę. - Ja jestem Little Lotus*. Nie żaden Po.

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nie pamiętał. Nie znał ich. Poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś wbił jej nóż w serce. Był tak blisko. Znowu miała go przy sobie... a jednocześnie widziała, że nie może przy nim być. Bo dla niego była po prostu jakąś obcą osobą.

Znowu napotkała jego spojrzenie. Był zakłopotany. Jakby wstydził się tego, że nie pamięta.

\- Naprawdę? Nie pamiętasz kompletnie NIC ze swojego życia? - spytał Shifu. Po powoli zaczął się cofać. Jakby czuł się osaczony.

\- Tato? Co się dzieje? - spytał, patrząc na Li. Ten westchnął ciężko.

\- Lotus, idź wraz z innymi przygotować coś do jedzenia. Ja z nimi porozmawiam - powiedział. Panda skinął głową i, rzucając im ostatnie, krótkie spojrzenie, ruszył wraz z kilkoma innymi pandami w drugą stronę. Tygrysica odprowadziła go zbolałym wzrokiem. To wydawało się być jeszcze gorsze, niż wcześniej. Odwróciła się twarzą do Li Shan'a, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale naprawdę go z nikim nie pomyliliśmy... - zaczął Shifu, ale Li przerwał mu, unosząc dłoń.

\- Spokojnie. Domyślam się. Chodźcie. Opowiem wam po drodze - gestem wskazał im, aby podążyli za nim, co oczywiście wszyscy uczynili. - Więc... wiele lat temu żyliśmy spokojnie niedaleko miasta Gongmen. Znacie je z pewnością. Było bardzo spokojnie. Wiedliśmy szczęśliwe życie. Aż pewnego dnia młody Shen po prosu znikąd nas zaatakował.

\- Shen? - zdziwiła się Tygrysica. No tak. _On tam był_.

\- Tak, Lord Shen - przytaknął Li. - Wiele pand zginęło. Kazałem swojej żonie zabrać Lotusa i uciekać. Zrobiła to. Ja zostałem, żeby walczyć. Udało nam się uciec, ale już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłem ani żony, ani syna. Byłem pewien, że oboje zginęli. A tu nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawił się jakiś głos, mówiący mi, że mój syn żyje i że muszę wyjść mu naprzeciw. Spotkałem go parę kilometrów stąd. Był kompletnie zagubiony. Nie wiedział, co robi, jak się nazywa. Jakby z jego głowy wyparowało całe jego dotychczasowe życie. Powiedziałem mu, jak naprawdę ma na imię i przyprowadziłem tutaj. Przed naszym spotkaniem musiał mieć jakiś poważny wypadek. Dlatego wierzę wam, że naprawdę go znacie. Może wy pomożecie mu odzyskać pamięć. Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Wskazał im jakiś dość spory budynek. Wszyscy byli tak zasłuchani w historię Li, że nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy dotarli tak daleko.

\- Od dawna nikt tutaj nie mieszkał, możecie zająć cały budynek. Niedługo przyniesiemy wam coś do jedzenia. Rozmowę skończymy jutro, kiedy wszyscy będą w lepszej formie - spojrzał znacząco na Tygrysicę, która nadal po prostu stała niczym słup, jakby analizując to, co usłyszała i co zobaczyła. Shifu skinął głową w podziękowaniu.

\- Naprawdę mamy u was ogromny dług wdzięczności - powiedział. Li tylko się uśmiechnął i oddalił w swoją stronę. Natomiast mistrzowie kung fu weszli do środka przez bambusowe drzwi. Wnętrze nie wskazywało na to, żeby nikt tutaj nie mieszkał. Widać mieszkańcy dbali o wszystko. Starannie wyczyszczone, bambusowe meble, jasne, wszechstronne wnętrze, całkiem spora ilość okien. Do tego kilka korytarzy, najwyraźniej prowadzących do pokoi i łazienek. Z ust kilku osób wydobyły się westchnięcia zachwytu i słowa pochwały nad dobrym gustem pand. Tylko jedna z nich nadal trwała w zamyśleniu. Skręciła w jeden z korytarzy i zajęła pierwszy z brzegu pokój. Nie był zbyt duży. Znajdowało się w nim spore okno, wychodzące na dolinę za domem, gdzie bawiły się małe pandy. Było tam nawet jezioro. Niedaleko okna stało łóżko, a naprzeciwko niego kilka mebli. Zamknęła drzwi i usiadła na łóżku. Nie obchodziły jej wnętrza ani widoki. Nadal miała przed oczami jego nic nie rozumiejącą twarz. Wyglądał, jakby chciał przeprosić za to, że jej nie rozpoznał.

Zastanawiała się, jak on musiał się czuć. Obudzić się nie wiadomo gdzie. Mieć pustkę w głowie. Spotkać jakiegoś obcego mężczyznę, który okazuje się być jakimś dawno zaginionym ojcem, zamieszkać w wiosce z wieloma obcymi, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć, albo chociaż żyć innym życiem, które chyba musiało być zbliżone do tego starego, a potem nagle zobaczyć obcych przybyszów, którzy mówią, że go znają, ale całkowicie nie móc sobie przypomnieć, skąd. Nie znać twarzy najbliższych osób.

Rozmyślania przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi. To pewnie Shifu. Ostatnimi czasy sporo rozmawiali. On naprawdę się o nią martwił, wiedziała o tym. Nie chciała jednak na razie nikogo widzieć.

\- Mistrzu, chcę zostać sama - powiedziała, nie odrywając spojrzenia od podłogi. Drzwi jej pokoju jednak delikatnie się uchyliły.

\- Ale to nie żaden mistrz - odezwał się nieśmiało ten dobrze znany jej głos. Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że zagląda niepewnie do środka, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co ma robić, jak się zachować. Na jej twarz mimowolnie wstąpił delikatny uśmiech. Przez moment wyglądało tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Przyszedł do niej. Tak samo, jak przychodził dawniej. Tak samo, jak ona przychodziła do niego. Dlaczego to złudzenie nie mogło trwać dłużej?

\- Po. Proszę, wejdź - odruchowo przesunęła się na bok, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie, jednak on wszedł, zamknął drzwi i zajął sobie krzesło naprzeciwko niej. To już była jedna z nowości.

\- Czy Po to moje prawdziwe imię? - spytał. Powoli skinęła głową.

\- Tylko takie znam. Nadał ci je twój przybrany ojciec. Cała nasza ósemka zna cię jako Po Pinga - odparła. Nie chciała zrzucać na niego zbyt dużego natłoku informacji na raz. To mogłoby źle na niego wpłynąć. W tym momencie napotkała jego spojrzenie. Nie mogła odgadnąć tego, co było w jego oczach. Taka... przenikliwość. A jednocześnie ból i niepewność.

\- Nie pamiętam cię. Nie pamiętam nikogo z was, chociaż bardzo chcę sobie przypomnieć. Po prostu zamiast wspomnień z całego swojego życia mam wielką, czarną dziurę. A czuję, że powinienem was pamiętać. Szczególnie ciebie, ale nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego.

Szczególnie ją? Nie zrozumiała, co miał na myśli, ale wolała tego nie drążyć. On sam przecież nie wiedział, co to znaczy.

\- Twój ojciec powiedział nam, jak cię znalazł. Musiało ci być ciężko. Nie pamiętać kompletnie nic i trafić pomiędzy obcych, którzy mówią ci, że cię znają, ale ty nie masz pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę są i ile znaczyli w twoim życiu - powiedziała. Jego brwi uniosły się w zaskoczeniu. Rozumiała go. Doskonale go rozumiała. Gdzieś w środku czuł, że to normalne. Jakby zawsze tak było, chociaż nie był tego świadomy.

\- Ty wiesz, prawda? Znałaś mnie wcześniej. Wiesz, jaki byłem, co robiłem. Jakim sposobem straciłem pamięć. Gdzie mieszkałem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jestem pewien, że ty wszystko wiesz. Że możesz mi pomóc - na jego twarzy malowało się lekkie podekscytowanie. To, które zwykle widywała u niego przed misjami. Nie mylił się. Wiedziała o nim chyba wszystko. A przynajmniej tyle, ile jej opowiedział. A przecież tak często rozmawiali.

\- Wszyscy znamy jakąś historię twojego życia. Wszyscy ci pomożemy. Może kiedyś uda ci się to poskładać w jakąś całość, chociaż to na pewno nie będzie to samo - stwierdziła. No tak. Dla niego dowiedzieć się o tym wszystkim, to będzie tak, jakby stał z boku i patrzył na czyjeś życie. Bo przecież żadne z nich nie miało wglądu do jego emocji w danych momentach. Po jednak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dziękuję. A, no i jeszcze jedna sprawa... słuchaj, czy zanim straciłem pamięć... czy my... w sensie... no wiesz. Byliśmy razem, albo coś? - spytał. Tygrysicę zatkało. Nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Dlaczego tak sobie pomyślał?

\- Co... nie, nie, byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Nic poza tym. Dlaczego tak pomyślałeś? - zdziwiła się. Na jego twarz wstąpił wyraz zakłopotania.

\- Sam nie wiem, jakoś tak... trochę to dziwne, że spotykam cię po raz pierwszy, a czuję, że mnie znasz. Że znaczyłaś w moim życiu coś więcej i że powinienem cię pamiętać. Może to tylko paranoja, bo bardzo chcę wiedzieć o sobie coś więcej. Dobrze, że ta kwestia jest już wyjaśniona - powiedział, znowu się uśmiechając. Tygrysica odwzajemniła gest. Sama jednak nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć.

\- Tak. Dobrze, że się wyjaśniło - przytaknęła tylko.

Tylko dlaczego czuła ten delikatny zawód gdzieś w środku? Co on oznaczał?

\- No cóż... wszyscy są już w jadalni. Rozmawiałem z nimi chwilę. Pewnie na ciebie czekają - powiedział i wstał.

\- Dobrze, zaraz do nich pójdę - odparła Tygrysica, posyłając mu delikatny, ciepły uśmiech. Po uniósł delikatnie rękę w geście pożegnania i wyszedł. Ona jednak przez dłuższą chwilę jeszcze patrzyła na zamknięte drzwi. Nic nie będzie jak dawniej. Wiedziała o tym. Westchnęła ciężko.

I tak zrobi wszystko, żeby mu pomóc. Jak zawsze.

* * *

Zmrok zapadł bardzo szybko. Ona jednak nadal nie mogła zasnąć. Zbyt duży natłok myśli. Ostatnimi czasy zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić. Westchnęła ciężko i podniosła się z łóżka. To przewracanie się z boku na bok było wręcz irytujące. Otworzyła dość spore okno i wychyliła się przez nie. W tafli znajdującego się niedaleko jeziora odbijał się księżyc. Panująca za dnia wrzawa ucichła i wszystko nabrało takiego nostalgicznego charakteru. Odetchnęła głęboko świeżym, górskim powietrzem. Chyba już cierpiała na bezsenność zaawansowaną. Musiała coś porobić. Mały trening chyba by jej nie zaszkodził. Dawno nie miała takiej możliwości. Okno nie znajdowało się zbyt wysoko, a dookoła nikogo nie było, więc po prostu wyskoczyła z niego, lądując miękko na ziemi. Jak to mówią - koty spadają zawsze na cztery łapy. No, w tym wypadku kotowate. I na dwie nogi. A tak poza tym to przysłowie idealne!

Niespiesznym krokiem podeszła do jeziora i odetchnęła głęboko. Spokój i opanowanie. Powoli zaczęła wykonywać podstawowe figury i ciosy kung fu. Po jakimś czasie jednak przyspieszyła, nadając sobie tempo zwyczajnej walki.

\- Wow.

Na ten dźwięk zatrzymała się w połowie wysokiego kopa. Zaskoczona, nadal z wysoko uniesioną nogą, spojrzała w stronę głosu. Kawałek dalej stał Po i patrzył na nią z szeroko rozdziawioną buzią.

\- Po. Nie możesz spać? - spytała zaskoczona, stając już normalnie. Panda przytaknął jej skinieniem głowy.

\- Dlaczego mam nieodparte wrażenie, że to znam? - podszedł bliżej, wyraźnie zafascynowany. Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się, ale w tym uśmiechu było coś smutnego.

\- Ponieważ znasz to doskonale. W końcu jesteś Smoczym Wojownikiem.

\- Kim? - panda uniósł brwi.

\- Mistrzem kung fu. Tego, co przed chwilą widziałeś - wyjaśniła. - To dosyć długa historia.

\- A, no tak. Małpa coś wspominał. Wiesz, mamy sporo czasu. Możesz mi opowiedzieć.

Tygrysica pokręciła głową i przysiadła na brzegu jeziora, przenosząc spojrzenie na taflę wody. Po usiadł kawałek dalej od niej z zachęcającym uśmiechem na twarzy. Chciał wiedzieć. Poznać swoją historię, choćby tej jednej nocy.

\- Nie chcę zwalać na ciebie zbyt dużo na raz. Musimy robić to stopniowo - wyjaśniła.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć już teraz - odparł Po. W jego tonie dało się słyszeć nutkę zniecierpliwienia.

\- Wiem. Ale najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaczniemy od początku, krok po kroku.

\- A dokładniej? - dopytywał panda. Tygrysica spojrzała na niego.

\- Twój ojciec powiedział nam, że zniknąłeś niedługo po ataku niedoszłego następcy tronu o imieniu Shen na waszą rodzinną wioskę. Nie znam dokładnie tej historii, ale wiem, że trafiłeś wtedy do Doliny Spokoju, do restauracji pewnego gąsiora, pana Pinga.

\- I to on dał mi na imię Po? To on mnie wychował? - domyślił się Po. Ona skinęła powoli głową.

\- Ale skoro wychowałem się w restauracji, to jakim cudem zostałem Smoczym Wojownikiem? - zdziwił się. Tygrysica uniosła rękę w uspokajającym geście.

\- Spokojnie, powoli. Do tego dojdziemy później. Na razie skupmy się na dzieciństwie. Po kolei.

\- Znasz całe moje dzieciństwo? - wyraz zaskoczenia na jego twarzy sprawił, że niemal zachciało jej się śmiać. Powstrzymała to jednak.

\- Nie. Tylko niektóre momenty. Te, o których opowiadałeś.

Po tych słowach powtórzyła mu te historie, które zdążyła sobie przypomnieć i poukładać w głowie mniej więcej w odpowiedniej linii czasowej, co było strasznie trudne. Pandę nadal zaskakiwało to, jak wiele ona o nim wiedziała. I aż wstyd było mu mieć świadomość, że on tak naprawdę nie wiedział o niej teraz nic.

\- Skoro znasz mnie tak dobrze, to ja musiałem też bardzo dobrze znać ciebie. I pozostałych też - powiedział. Tygrysica skinęła głową.

\- O tym później. Na razie musisz skupić się na własnych wspomnieniach - upomniała go, na co on tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiem. Słuchaj, a to kung fu... ja... nie dość, że czuję się, jakbym je znał, to jeszcze jakby było... ważną częścią mojego życia.

\- Bo było. Kochałeś kung fu. Miałeś nawet takie własnoręcznie robione figurki z największymi mistrzami kung fu. Byłeś uparty i wytrwały. Nawet kiedy inni mówili ci, że nie dasz rady się tego nauczyć. Właśnie dzięki temu dzisiaj wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której oboje wpatrywali się w lekko zmarszczoną przez powiew wiatru taflę jeziora. Panda zastanawiał się nad tym, co usłyszał. _Właśnie dzięki temu dzisiaj wszyscy tu jesteśmy_. Nagle ogarnęło go pewne uczucie. Nie potrafił go nazwać, ale musiał je odczuć bardzo dawno temu, bo wydawało mu się odległe, a jednocześnie strasznie znajome. Kojarzył coś.

\- Te figurki... Potężna Piątka. To wy, prawda? Żmija, Żuraw, Małpa, Modliszka i ty. To musiały być moje ulubione - powiedział cicho. Oczy mistrzyni stylu tygrysa rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.

\- Pamiętasz? - w jej głosie dało się słyszeć lekkie podekscytowanie. Po jednak pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie. Kojarzę. Kojarzę uczucia. Jakbym długo nad nimi pracował. Jakby miały jakiś wpływ na mnie, na moje życie. Ale nie pamiętam, jak wyglądały, nie pamiętam, jak je robiłem. Tylko tyle, że były. Skojarzyłem twoje słowa z uczuciami, które się we mnie kłębią. Nie potrafię tego nazwać - wyjaśniał chaotycznie panda. Tygrysica wyciągnęła rękę i położyła mu ją na ramieniu. Zawsze to coś.

\- Dobre chociaż to. Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Zobaczysz, uda ci się odzyskać pamięć - zapewniła go. A jednocześnie zapewniała o tym samą siebie. Musiało być dobrze. Za jakiś czas.

Przecież to właśnie tylko kwestia czasu.

\- Mam nadzieję - westchnął. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale patrzyła na niego i... czuła ból. Nie mogła znieść tej jego niepewności, jego obaw. Żałowała, że nie mogła tak po prostu oddać mu wszystkich jego wspomnień. Cały czas czuła się winna całej tej sytuacji. Bo dopuściła do tego, żeby Shen wystrzelił go z tamtej fabryki. Ale nie powtórzy już tamtego błędu. Nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić.

Jakby się tak zastanowić... może lepiej byłoby dla niego, gdyby w ogóle nie znaleźli tej wioski? Prowadziłby życie zwyczajnej pandy, z dala od kung fu, od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw i zagrożeń. Z czasem udałoby mu się jakoś zapełnić tamtą dziurę jakimiś fałszywymi wspomnieniami. Nie musiałby się niczego obawiać. Właśnie w tym momencie mu to wszystko odbierała. Może wtedy byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy? Może tak właśnie miało być? Może on powinien zapomnieć?

Ta myśl uderzyła w nią niczym grom. Może to właśnie oni, kung fu i wszystko, co było związane z jego poprzednim życiem, było dla niego zagrożeniem i cierpieniem? A ona teraz, usiłując mu to wszystko przypomnieć, odbiera mu szansę na normalne życie? Na szczęśliwe życie? Powoli zdjęła rękę z jego ramienia i odsunęła się nieco. Co się z nią działo? Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czuła.

Bo na nikim wcześniej jej tak nie zależało.

\- Na razie wystarczy tego wspominania. Powinieneś się z tym przespać. Oswoić się z pewnymi rzeczami - powiedziała w końcu. Panda spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Zauważył dość wyraźną zmianę w jej nastawieniu. Jakby nagel chciała zachować jakiś dystans. Zastanawiał się, co się stało. Czyżby zrobił coś złego? Jakimś sposobem ją uraził? A może to coś było związane z jakimś incydentem przed jego wypadkiem? Powiedział wtedy coś nie tak?

Jednak im bardziej starał się sobie przypomnieć, co takiego mogło się wydarzyć, tym dobitniej uświadamiał sobie, że miał w tym miejscu tylko jakąś czarną dziurę. Wielką, ciężką kotarę, której nie potrafił odsunąć.

Dziwiło go jednak to, że... znał te oczy. Kojarzył je. Spokój, iskierki radości i rozbawienia, które w nich gościły. Kojarzył dotyk jej dłoni na ramieniu. Musiał to bardzo lubić. Tak, lubił wpatrywać się w jej oczy, słuchać tego, co mówiła. Wydawało mu się to jednak zbyt krępujące. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć tego, że jakimś cudem czuł, że jest mu bliska. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuł jakąś podświadomą radość, widząc pozostałych członków Potężnej Piątki, mistrza Shifu, a nawet mistrza Krokodyla i Pędzącego Wołu. Nie pamiętał. Nie miał żadnych wspomnień. Ale kojarzył uczucia. Emocje. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego.

\- Masz rację. Dzięki za rozmowę, Tygrysico - powiedział i powoli wstał, nadal jednak nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Ona jednak tylko skinęła głową.

\- Nie ma za co - odparła, ale w jej tonie usłyszał coś jakby... gorycz? Czy naprawdę w pewnym miejscu popełnił jakiś straszliwy błąd?

\- Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, Po.

Na krótki moment napotkał jej spojrzenie, ale odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Rzeczywiście musiał sobie to i owo poukładać w głowie.

* * *

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale odruchowo zrywał się z łóżka o świcie. Miał wrażenie, że powinien wtedy robić coś bardzo ważnego, ale nie wiedział, co. W każdym razie wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski jeszcze spali. W końcu inne pandy śpią do południa.

Ziewnął jeszcze raz, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, trzymając w jednej ręce miseczkę z pierożkami. Lubił patrzeć na wschodzące słońce, a z jego tarasu było je widać doskonale. Miał też dość dobry widok na dolinę w dole. Tę samą dolinę, gdzie rozmawiał w nocy z Tygrysicą. Ciekawe, czy byłby w stanie powtórzyć jakikolwiek z jej ciosów. Albo chociaż którąś z postaw. Spojrzał w dół, na swój brzuch. Ona naprawdę był mistrzem kung fu? To było w ogóle możliwe?

Wtedy zauważył, że na polanę przy jeziorze wychodzą przybyli wczorajszego dnia wojownicy. Zaciekawiony oparł się o barierkę tarasu, aby zobaczyć, co będą robić. Rzadko zdarza mu się zobaczyć tu kogokolwiek o tak wczesnej godzinie. Cóż, przynajmniej miał na razie jakieś zajęcie.

Nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiali, ale już po chwili zobaczył, że zaczynają wykonywać jakąś sekwencję ruchów. Kojarzył ją. Wydawała mu się... taka znajoma. Jakby kiedyś długo nad nią pracował. Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując coś sobie przypomnieć. Dokładnie obserwował każdy ruch każdego wojownika z osobna. Jakby mu to coś mówiło. Nie miał takiego uczucia, odkąd obudził się w tamtej zniszczonej i opuszczonej wiosce. Ale kiedy wczorajszego popołudnia pojawili się oni... jakby coś powolutku do niego wracało, dobijało się z najdalszych części jego umysłu.

 _Trening._

Oni trenowali. A on podobno też był mistrzem kung fu. To tego mu brakowało każdego poranka. Treningu. Odkrywając ten fakt, o mało nie zakrztusił się ostatnim pierożkiem. No przecież! Odłożył pustą już miseczkę na bok i ruszył w stronę trenujących. Musiał z nimi o tym porozmawiać.

\- Cześć - odezwał się z uśmiechem na twarzy. Czuł, że właśnie tak powinien się przywitać. Ten uśmiech był niemal odruchowy. Cieszył się, że ich widział. W końcu podobno byli przyjaciółmi. Musiał się jeszcze tego nauczyć. Spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych skierowały się na niego. W niektórych było zaskoczenie, w innych radość.

\- Cześć Po - odpowiedzieli niemal jednocześnie. Mistrz Shifu obdarzył go ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Witaj pando. Widzę, że poranne wstawanie weszło ci w krew - zauważył. Po zaśmiał się nerwowo. Mistrz starał się pewnie zachowywać tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby nie było żadnego wypadku.

\- Najwyraźniej. Nie potrafię spać tak długo, jak inne pandy- odparł. - Zauważyłem, że też nie śpicie, więc postanowiłem podejść.

\- Świetnie. Rozumiem, że dzisiaj wolałbyś raczej poobserwować, niż włączyć się do treningu? - spytał mistrz. Panda powoli skinął głową.

\- Chciałbym też z mistrzem trochę... porozmawiać. O ile to nie problem - powiedział nieśmiało. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak się do niego zwracać. Shifu zgodził się skinieniem głowy.

\- Ależ żaden problem. Wracajcie do treningu - polecił pozostałym, na co oni wykonali tradycyjny ukłon i wrócili do przerwanych ćwiczeń. Natomiast mistrz i panda odeszli kawałek dalej, żeby porozmawiać w spokoju.

\- A więc.. w nocy nie mogłem zasnąć i wyszedłem się przejść. Przy okazji spotkałem Tygrysicę. Rozmawialiśmy trochę o przeszłości. Na razie nie zdradziła mi nic ponad kilka faktów z mojego dzieciństwa i tego, że jestem Smoczym Wojownikiem.

\- Oswaja cię ze wspomnieniami. To dobrze. Nie możesz zwalać na siebie wszystkiego na raz - powiedział Shifu. Panda uśmiechnął się nieco. Już wiedział, od kogo pasiasta wzięła ten tok myślenia.

\- Tak, wiem. Nie pospieszam. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że chciałbym wiedzieć. Chodzi jednak o to, że... musiałem się w jakiś sposób nauczyć kung fu, prawda? A... każdego poranka czuję się tak, jakby czegoś mi brakowało. Jakieś... ważnej części dnia. Zastanawiałem się więc, czy... czy nie mógłby mnie mistrz nauczyć tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz? Od początku? - zakończył swój monolog panda i spojrzał niepewnie na nauczyciela. Ten nawet nie ukrywał zdziwienia. Nie sądził, że pójdzie to tak szybko w tym kierunku.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że tego chcesz? Że jesteś gotów? - spytał. Po potwierdził energicznym skinieniem głowy.

\- Tak. Może to też pozwoli mi sobie w jakiś sposób o czymś przypomnieć. Trzeba próbować.

Naprawdę miał szczerą nadzieję, że to w czymś pomoże. Shifu obrzucił swojego ucznia badawczym spojrzeniem. W sumie to niegłupi pomysł. Jest możliwość, że to również w jakiś sposób zacznie przywracać mu pamięć. Uśmiechnął się więc szeroko. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

\- Zgoda. Dzisiaj jeszcze poobserwuj. Zaczniemy jutro rano - powiedział.

Radosny uśmiech na twarzy szczęśliwego pandy mógł w tym momencie wynagrodzić wszystkie wysiłki i trudności, przez które już przeszli, oraz które jeszcze ich czekały.

Jutro pierwszy trening.

Oby tylko nie było deja vu z pierwszego pierwszego treningu.**

* * *

 ***Little Lotus - w tłumaczeniu na polski - Mały Lotos. Oryginalne imię Po z KFP 3. Po angielsku jednak moim zdaniem brzmi lepiej ^^**

 ****Tak, celowo napisała "pierwszego" dwa razy. Chodziło o pierwszy trening Po w KFP przed tym, jak teraz szykujemy się do "drugiego pierwszego treningu". Dla Po to w końcu znowu pierwszy raz ^^**

 **Tak, wiem, ciężko nadążyć za moim tokiem myślenia, ale chyba się przyzwyczaicie, co? xD**

 **Wyraźnie swoje zdanie w OPINIACH :D**

 **Dzięki, pozdrawiam i do następnego rozdziału! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział Trzeci**

 **Dobra, no to jedziemy :D**

 **W poprzednim odcinku (hej, nawet mi się to podoba :D Przydatne, jeżeli długo nie pisałam i ktoś już nie pamięta, co się wydarzyło ^^): Odnaleziony Po próbuje przypomnieć sobie to, o czym zapomniał. Prosi o pomoc swoich przyjaciół. Tygrysicą zaczynają targać dziwne emocje i sprzeczności. Czy naprawdę powinni mu przypominać o przeszłości? Tymczasem panda ma zamiar od nowa nauczyć się kung fu...**

* * *

Sama nie wiedziała, jak ma zareagować. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że Po chce wrócić do treningów, że robi wszystko, aby tylko odzyskać pamięć, ale z drugiej strasznie się bała. Tak, odczuwała strach. Bała się, że przeszłość okaże się dla niego zbyt bolesna. Zbyt przytłaczająca. Bała się, że sprowadzi na niego problemy. Że odbiera mu szansę na normalne, spokojne życie. Życie, które mogłoby kiedyś dać mu prawdziwą radość.

A przede wszystkim bała się jego reakcji, kiedy opowie mu, jak bardzo go na początku nienawidziła. Co, jeżeli przez to ich kontakt się zerwie? Jeżeli poczuje się urażony, zraniony? Nie chciała go tracić. Nie teraz. Nie w ten sposób.

\- Pasioczynka! - z rozmyślań wyrwał ją dziecięcy głosik. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła za sobą małą pandę ubraną w różową sukienkę, z kwiatkiem wetkniętym za prawe ucho. Patrzyła wprost na nią i uśmiechała się promiennie. Tygrysica nie bardzo wiedziała, jak się zachować. Nigdy nie miała zbyt bliskiego kontaktu z dziećmi. Zdarzało się nawet, że ją irytowały. Rozejrzała się, ale jak na złość, dookoła nikogo nie było. Świetnie.

\- Hej, mała, wracaj do mamy - powiedziała, cofając się o kilka kroków. Dziewczynka natychmiast podreptała za nią. Co to za dziecko jest?!

\- Pasioczynka! - powtórzyła uparcie, nadal idąc w stronę zdezorientowanej Tygrysicy.

\- Gdzie jest twoja mama? Pewnie cię szuka - mówiła nadal mistrzyni stylu tygrysa. Dziewczynka jednak najwyraźniej nie zamierzała odpuszczać. Tygryska kompletnie nie wiedziała, co ma robić.

\- O, Lei Lei, tutaj jesteś! - z sytuacji wybawił ją wyłaniający się zza rogu jakiegoś budynku Po. - Panda Babcia cię szuka - uśmiechnął się szeroko do mniejszej pandy, która odwróciła głowę w jego stronę.

\- Babcia? - spytała. Po skinął głową, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Tak. Podobno ma dla ciebie coś dobrego - powiedział i mrugnął do niej wesoło. Mała klasnęła radośnie kilka razy i podreptała w kierunku domu najstarszej pandy w wiosce. Smoczy Wojownik odprowadził ją ciepłym spojrzeniem.

\- Urocza mała, prawda? - zwrócił się do Tygrysicy. Ta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- W każdym razie bardzo uparta - przyznała. Po skinął głową.

\- Pewnie cię polubiła. Jesteś dla niej kimś nowym i interesującym, a ona bardzo szybko przywiązuje się do takich osób. Ze mną też spędzała sporo czasu odkąd tu przyszedłem.

Mimowolnie zauważyła cień smutku przemykający przez ułamek sekundy przez jego twarz. Chciała coś na ten temat powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała, uznając, że lepiej już bardziej nie pogłębiać pewnych ran.

\- A jej rodzice nie martwią się tym, gdzie chodzi całe dnie? - spytała. Lepiej by było, gdyby jej pilnowali. Jeszcze spadnie z urwiska albo coś. Po jednak tym razem wyraźnie posmutniał.

\- Nie ma rodziców. Z tego, co wiem, jej matka zmarła przy porodzie, a ojciec ledwie rok temu z tęsknoty za nią. Musiał ją bardzo kochać. Lei Lei jest bardzo zamknięta w sobie, rzadko bawi się z innymi dziećmi. Częściej sama. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego. A jak sobie raz kogoś upatrzy, nie odpuszcza.

Ta informacja bardzo ją poruszyła. Osobiście w końcu dobrze wiedziała, co to znaczy stracić rodzinę, zostać samemu. Ta mała najwyraźniej po prostu szukała towarzystwa. Kogoś, kto mógłby zastąpić jej utraconych bliskich. Tylko dlaczego obrała sobie ją za cel?

Cóż, uzasadniony wybór, czy nie, nie zamierzała spokojnie na to patrzeć.

\- Hej, coś nie tak? - spytał nagle Po, widząc żal wyraźnie wypisany na jej twarzy. Rany, czyżby znowu palnął coś głupiego?

\- Co? Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku - zapewniła go szybko. Nie musiał teraz martwić się jej przemyśleniami. I tak miał sporo na głowie. Od jutra zaczynał trening, a dzisiaj wieczorem wraz z innymi zamierzali opowiedzieć mu kilka kolejnych wspomnień. Panda jednak uważał inaczej. Wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Czuł to.

\- Tygrysico, co się stało? Przecież możesz mi powiedzieć - zapewnił ją. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale nie mógł tak po prostu patrzeć na jej smutek.

\- Nie ważne, Po. To nie jest związane z tobą - uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo i już chciała odejść, kiedy poczuła jego dłoń na ramieniu. Uparty. Tak, jak zawsze.

\- Tym bardziej chciałbym wiedzieć. W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. To nie fair, że tak naprawdę nic o tobie nie wiem.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z kompletną pustką w głowie. On na razie musiał zająć się swoją przeszłością. Swoją, nie jej.

\- To naprawdę nie jest teraz ważne. Musisz się zająć swoim życiem, nie moim. To jest teraz najważniejsze.

\- Zajmę się swoim życiem. Ale ty jesteś jego częścią. Może czasami pozwól, aby ktoś pomógł tobie.

* * *

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięły się u niego takie słowa. Po prostu czuł, że musi je wypowiedzieć. Tygrysica natomiast uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. On już jej pomógł. Zmienił całe jej życie. Nadał mu sens. Cel. Inny, niż kung fu. Nauczył ją funkcjonować od nowa. Przypomniał, jak to jest czuć. Dlaczego nie mógł być tego świadom tak bardzo jak ona?

\- Pozwolę. Jak tylko pomożemy tobie - powiedziała, poklepała go delikatnie po ramieniu i poszła w swoim kierunku. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie pary jasnozielonych oczu aż do chwili, gdy weszła do przydzielonego im budynku mieszkalnego.

\- A więc jeszcze raz - Po położył ręce na stole, jakby to miało pomóc mu zwizualizować myśli. - Naprawdę powiedziałem coś takiego do BANDYTY?

\- A dokładniej w głowie. Powiedziałeś to w głowie - sprostował Żuraw. Po uniósł brew, patrząc to na niego, to na pozostałych, którzy uśmiechali się i nie miał pewności czy to do niego, czy może do tego wspomnienia.

\- Okeeeey - mruknął, opadając na oparcie.

\- No. Jakby czytał w myślach, to by go zatkało - dodał Modliszka, a pozostali zachichotali nieco. Panda sam nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać razem z nimi, czy rzucić z urwiska za własną głupotę. Naprawdę wyprawiał takie rzeczy?!

\- A potem po raz pierwszy zaserwowałeś nam swoją słynną zupę z tajnym składnikiem - powiedziała Żmija. Małpa bezwiednie oblizał się na samą myśl.

\- Naprawdę nie pamiętasz tego przepisu? - spytał, patrząc z nadzieją na przyjaciela. Po tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Przykro mi.

Małpa westchnął ciężko.

\- No cóż, trzeba mieć nadzieję, że pan Ping ci go przypomni. Aua!

Figlarny członek Potężnej Piątki posłał Żmii oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Po w tym momencie odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wiecie co? Chyba... już się położę. Jutro zaczynamy trening - posłał pozostałym delikatny uśmiech i wstał. Shifu posłał mu lekko zmartwione spojrzenie, ale tylko skinął głową.

\- Racja. Powinieneś się wyspać - powiedział. Panda niemal bezwiednie ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Dobranoc wszystkim - pomachał im na odchodnym z nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem i wyszedł. Wtedy oczy mistrza spoczęły na Tygrysicy. Przez cały wieczór siedziała na uboczu, nic nie mówiąc. a przecież to ona wiedziała o Smoczym Wojowniku najwięcej z nich wszystkich.

\- Tak. Ja też raczej już się położę - mruknęła i, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zniknęła w jednym z korytarzy prowadzącym do jej pokoju. Żmija nie omieszkała wykorzystać sytuacji i porządnie trzepnąć Małpy końcem ogona w głowę.

\- Aua! Co jest?! - Małpa spojrzał na nią ze złością, rozcierając bolące miejsce.

\- Musiałeś wspominać o jego przybranym ojcu?! Po teraz pewnie się tym przejął! - warknęła na niego. On jednak wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- A czym tu się przejmować?

\- Mówisz, jakbyś nie znał Po - odparła. - Pewnie teraz będzie o nim myśleć. I, znając życie, znajdzie sobie jakiś powód do zadręczania się.

Małpa w tym momencie zaśmiał się nerwowo. Przecież czasami zdarzało mu się nie pomyśleć!

\- Ups.

\- Ups, ups. Pomyśl czasami, zanim coś powiesz, ty upsie! - po tych słowach Żmija również ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. - Dobranoc.

Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni.

\- No dobraaa - odezwał się w końcu Modliszka. - Czy wy też zauważyliście coś dziwnego?

\- A dokładniej? - Żuraw, tak samo jak i pozostali, spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Tygrysica. Kiedy myśleliśmy, że Po zginął, była... no nie była sobą. Teraz, kiedy go odnaleźliśmy, znowu stała się taka przybita. A dzisiaj cały czas siedziała z boku i patrzyła na Po tak jakoś... dziwnie - wyjaśnił robak.

\- Po też co chwilę na nią zerkał - zauważył Żuraw.

\- Tutaj chyba coś jest na rzeczy, prawda? - wtrącił się mistrz Krokodyl.

\- Na rzeczy? - Małpa uniósł brwi. Shifu bezwiednie powtórzył ten gest, patrząc na towarzyszy.

\- O rany, czy wy jesteście ślepi? To było widać odkąd po raz pierwszy przybyliście do więzienia w Gongmen! - niemal krzyknął Pędzący Wół. Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni.

\- To jest chyba kwestia wymagająca szerszej dyskusji - powiedział Shifu, kładąc płaskie dłonie na stole. Chyba trzeba sobie coś wyjaśnić...

* * *

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz - polecił Shifu, patrząc na leżącego pandę. Ten westchnął ciężko i powoli podniósł się z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej. Minęła zaledwie godzina, a jego już wszystko bolało.

\- Jak ja się niby tego nauczyłem za pierwszym razem? - spytał, a jego głos przypominał przeciągły jęk. Małpa zachichotał nieco, na chwilę tracąc skupienie na swoim przeciwniku i lądując na ziemi.

\- Skup się, Małpo! - poleciła Żmija i oboje ponownie przystąpili do sparringu. Mistrz Shifu uśmiechnął się i wyjął zza pleców miskę z kluskami.

\- W dokładnie ten sam sposób, w jaki uczysz się teraz - powiedział. Po usłyszał dość głośne protesty swojego żołądka, kiedy poczuł w nozdrzach zapach posiłku. To go zmotywowało do ponownego dźwignięcia się na nogi.

\- Skoro wtedy dałem radę, to dlaczego nie miałbym i teraz? - mruknął sam do siebie i ustawił się w pozycji wyjściowej. Już miał spróbować powtórzyć kombinację ruchów, kiedy na polanie wylądował Żuraw. Był zdyszany i wyraźnie czymś zaaferowany.

\- Mistrzu, nie jest dobrze - powiedział. Wszyscy przerwali trening i spojrzeli na skrzydlatego, nadstawiając uszy.

\- Co się dzieje, Żurawiu? - spytał Shifu, podświadomie czując, że coś niedobrego. Przecież spokój nie może trwać zbyt długo.

\- Ludzie Shena przeszukują góry. Są ledwie o jakiś dzień pieszej drogi stąd.

Wszyscy dość głośno wciągnęli powietrze do płuc. Po spojrzał na nich zdezorientowany.

\- Shen? Ten, który zniszczył moją rodzinną wioskę i przez którego trafiłem do Doliny Spokoju? - spytał.

\- Dokładnie ten sam - Tygrysica warknęła nico, zaciskając ręce w pięści. Panda czuł, że za tym gestem coś się kryje. Jakieś wspomnienie, o którym nie wiedział.

\- I co to oznacza? - dopytywał. Shifu westchnął ciężko.

\- Oznacza to, Po, że musimy pilnie iść do twojego ojca. Trzeba ewakuować wioskę.

* * *

 **DAM, DAM, DAM! Braila125 wraca w wielkim stylu! Krótko, ale treściwie! I co teraz? Czy Shen natrafi na trop wioski? Czy zdążą ewakuować jej mieszkańców? A może nasi bohaterowie znajdą inne rozwiązanie?**

 **To wszystko już w NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE! :D**

 **Proszę Was o OPINIE, bo nie wiem, czy warto coś dalej pisać. Jeżeli nie jesteście ciekawi...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

 **W poprzednim odcinku: Tygrysica poznaje małą Lei Lei. Targana sprzecznymi emocjami nie chce zdradzać Po zbyt wiele o sobie i jego przeszłości. W tym czasie pozostali opowiadają pandzie kolejny fragment jego życia. Dochodzi wtedy do dziwnej sytuacji. Po wzmiance o przybranym ojcu Po wychodzi. Wtedy pozostali zauważają, że pomiędzy nim a Tygrysicą coś się dzieje. Następnego dnia podczas treningu przychodzi do nich wiadomość, że armia Shena przeszukuje góry. Zaczyna się wyścig z czasem...**

* * *

\- Jak to mam EWAKUOWAĆ WIOSKĘ?! - Li uderzył pięścią w stół z niepohamowaną wściekłością w oczach. Shifu uniósł dłonie w uspokajającym geście.

\- Wiem, że to brzmi nieco przerażająco, ale to konieczność. Shen zbliża się z każdą sekundą. W końcu wilki wyłapią nasz trop i znajdą wioskę. Musimy być na to gotowi - wyjaśnił najspokojniej, jak tylko potrafił.

\- To jakieś szaleństwo! - panda podniósł się z krzesła i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Odkąd przybyli do wioski nie zdarzyło im się ani razu zobaczyć go tak wściekłego.

\- Tak, wiem, ale musimy działać. Chcemy chronić mieszkańców, dlatego najlepiej będzie ich ewakuować.

\- Nie - Li Shan pokręcił głową.

\- Przepraszam, jak to "nie"? - mistrz uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Nie. Nie muszę ewakuować pand - posłał Shifu groźne spojrzenie. Ale za tym spojrzeniem coś się kryło. Mógł to dostrzec. Coś jakby... strach. Paniczny strach. - Muszę po prostu pozbyć się problemu.

\- Co ma pan na myśli? - tym razem czuł, że stąpa po niebezpiecznym gruncie. Ale Li Shan dokładnie wiedział, co miał zrobić.

\- Wszystko było w porządku, zanim WY się pojawiliście. Mój syn spokojnie przystosowałby się do życia w wiosce, nikt z nas nie przygotowywałby się do ataku. To WY jesteście naszym problemem. To przez WAS Shen tutaj zmierza - z każdym kolejnym słowem podchodził coraz bliżej, aż w końcu jego i mistrza Jadeitowego Pałacu dzieliła tylko odległość bambusowego stołu. Ten drugi odetchnął głęboko.

\- Panie Shan, rozumiem, że jest pan zdenerwowany, ale proszę pomyśleć jasno...

\- Myślę jasno - przerwał mu panda, po czym westchnął i zaczął delikatnie pocierać oczy dłonią. - Słuchaj, kiedy ostatnim razem Shen atakował wioskę, straciłem wielu przyjaciół, krewnych, żonę i syna. Teraz go odnalazłem. I nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek znowu mu zagroził. Dlatego najlepiej będzie, jeżeli ty i twoi przyjaciele stąd odejdziecie.

Zapadła cisza. On... on tylko bał się, że znowu straci bliskich. Że powtórzy się koszmar, do którego nie chciał wracać. Shifu dobrze znał to uczucie. Osobiście oddałby wszystko za bezpieczeństwo swoich bliskich. Z ciężkim westchnieniem zszedł z krzesła i spojrzał na Li.

\- Rozumiem. Odejdziemy stąd przed południem, zanim obudzą się pozostali. Jesteśmy wdzięczni za udzieloną pomoc i gościnę - ukłonił się delikatnie, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Uczniowi czekali na niego w miejscu treningu. Nie chciał zaciągać ich ze sobą. No cóż. Naprawdę doskonale rozumiał postawę pandy. On tylko chronił tych, którzy są mu najbliżsi.

Tylko kto wie, czy mu się to uda?

Stanął na skraju wzniesienia, patrząc z góry na trenujących. Musiał im powiedzieć, że nie są już tu mile widziani. Teraz, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się układać. Kiedy odnaleźli Smoczego Wojownika, kiedy Tygrysica w końcu zaczęła chociaż trochę zaczęła normalnie funkcjonować. Jak Po zareaguje na całą tę sytuację? Nie zdążyli mu powiedzieć wszystkiego. Jeżeli nie uda im się powstrzymać pawia... nie było szans na powrót do jakiejkolwiek normalności. Westchnął ciężko po raz kolejny. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Musieli wyruszyć jak najszybciej. Jednak pomimo tej świadomości jego krok był powolny. Spokojny. Miał jeszcze chwilę na refleksję, zanim...

\- Mistrzu Shifu! I co, zgodził się? - zawołał z daleka mistrz Krokodyl. No właśnie. Zanim go dostrzegą. Przeniósł spojrzenie na swojego towarzysza i pokręcił przecząco głową. Pozostali niemal natychmiast zaprzestali treningu. W milczeniu czekali, aż starszy wojownik podejdzie bliżej i im to wyjaśni. A każda sekunda dłużyła się do takiego stopnia, iż mieli wrażenie, że upłynęły miesiące, zanim to się stało. Mistrz znów odetchnął głęboko.

\- Musimy opuścić wioskę - oznajmił. Wszystkie wpatrzone w niego pary oczu rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu.

\- A...ale jak to? - spytała Żmija, nie mogąc uwierzyć temu, co właśnie usłyszała. Co wszyscy usłyszeli.

\- To my sprowadziliśmy zagrożenie na to miejsce. Jeżeli je opuścimy, jest szansa, że jego mieszkańcy się uratują - wyjaśnił.

\- Ale co będzie a wami? - wtrącił się Po. No tak. Całkowicie zapomniał o jego obecności. Zawsze troskliwy, zawsze gotów pomóc.

\- Poradzimy sobie. Tym razem to nie twoja walka, pando - powiedział. Na twarz młodszego wojownika wpłynął wyraz gniewu.

\- Podobno wszyscy jesteśmy drużyną. Każda wasza walka, jest też moją walką. Pójdę porozmawiać z tatą.

Już chciał wyruszyć w kierunku domu swojego ojca kiedy na jego ramieniu jakby znikąd wylądowała znajoma dłoń. Obrócił głowę tylko po to, żeby okazało się, że stoi twarzą w twarz z Tygrysicą.

\- Nie, Po. Nigdzie nie pójdziesz i z nikim nie będziesz rozmawiać. I tak nic nie wskórasz w tej sprawie - powiedziała swoim standardowym, twardym głosem. Może tak właśnie będzie lepiej. Tak miało być. W ten sposób utrzymają go z dala od zagrożenia. Shen mu nie zaszkodzi. Nigdy więcej. Już ona o to zadba.

\- A może właśnie wskóram. Nie zostawię was z tym samych - naciskał Po, usiłując ruszyć dalej, ale ona tylko wzmocniła uścisk swojej dłoni na jego ramieniu, przez przypadek przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Dzieliły ich ledwie milimetry. Mogli spokojnie wyczuć swoje oddechy. Każda sekunda tej bliskości wbijała się w nią swoimi ostrzami, uświadamiając, że nie ma czego szukać w tych rejonach. Że nigdy nie będzie tak, jak podświadomie pragnęła, aby było. Po nie odzyska cudownie pamięci. Nie pokonają razem Shena, nie wrócą do Doliny Spokoju. Nie będzie nocnych wypadów pod Drzewo Brzoskwiniowe, nie będzie rozmów ani przysłuchiwania się jego bezsensownej gadaninie w kuchni. Nigdy. Nigdy już nie będzie mogła patrzyć, jak przygotowuje dla nich coś do jedzenia. Dlaczego dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo uspokajał ją ten widok?

\- A właśnie, że zostawisz. Zostajesz tu, jasne? - robiła wszystko, żeby jej głos nie zadrżał. Pozostali wstrzymali powietrze. Jakiś czas temu byli świadkami bardzo podobnej rozmowy.

Rozmowy, po której omal nie stracili swojego przyjaciela. Po przez chwilę na nią patrzył, tak po prostu spoglądając w jej oczy. Miał dziwne uczucie deja vu. I kompletnie nie wiedział, dlaczego. Wyrwał ramię z jej uścisku.

\- A właśnie, że idę. Nie zatrzymasz mnie - niemal krzyknął i odwrócił się na pięcie. Przez moment mieli wrażenie, że Tygrysica go uderzy, ale zamiast tego na drodze pandy stanął mistrz Shifu. Całkowicie nie miał pojęcia o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Nie wiedział, jak podobna była to sytuacja do wydarzeń z więzienia w Gongmen. Tylko liderka Potężnej Piątki to zrozumiała. I właśnie to w tym momencie zabolało ją najbardziej.

\- Ona ma rację, Po. Powinieneś tu zostać. My zajmiemy się resztą.

Po powiódł wzrokiem po pozostałych mistrzach. Wszyscy byli tego samego zdania. Westchnął ciężko.

\- Wiem, że chcecie dla mnie jak najlepiej. Ale nie ma opcji, że teraz was zostawię. Nie tak po prostu. Chcę chociaż spróbować. I zrobię to. Czy tego chcecie, czy też nie.

Po tych słowach wyminął Shifu i oddalił się od nich szybkim krokiem. Mogli jedynie patrzyć, jak znika za zakrętem, w drodze do domu swojego ojca.

\- Co robimy, mistrzu? - spytał mocno zdezorientowany Żuraw. Shifu obrócił się w ich stronę. Tak. Najwyższy czas na podjęcie jakiś kroków.

\- Żurawiu, ty polecisz i będziesz kontrolować sytuację z góry. Pilnuj, aby żaden nieprzyjaciel nie dostał się w pobliże wioski. Modliszko, ty polecisz razem z nim - polecił. oboje skinęli głowami, a Modliszka wskoczył na kapelusz przyjaciela. - My spakujemy nasze rzeczy i wyruszymy zanim pozostałe pandy się obudzą.

\- I tak po prostu ich zostawimy? A co, jeśli Shen jednak trafi na trop wioski? - zmartwiła się Żmija. Nie chciała, aby coś złego stało się tym, którzy okazali im tyle dobroci.

\- Nie, nie trafi. Zadbamy o to - odparł stanowczo Shifu. Czas, aby wyjawić im swój plan...

* * *

Po przemierzał szybkim krokiem odległość dzielącą go od domu ojca. Jak on mógł tak po prostu ich wyrzucić? Ani przez moment nie pomyślał o tym, co może się z nimi stać? Nie pomyślał o tym, że teraz on, jego syn, zapewne nigdy nie dowie się niczego o sobie i swojej PRAWDZIWEJ przeszłości? Czy to go w ogóle obchodziło?!

Nawet nie przejął się pukaniem, po prostu wszedł do budynku z wściekłością w oczach.

\- Tato! Jak mogłeś to zrobić?! - krzyknął od progu. Usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie z sypialni starszego pandy. Natychmiast ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Zastał Li powoli podnoszącego się na łóżku do pozycji siedzącej. No pięknie, chciał po tym wszystkim wrócić z powrotem do spania?!

\- To dla dobra nas wszystkich, Lotosie - wyjaśnił.

\- Jakiego dobra?! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że oni mogą ZGINĄĆ?!

\- Tak samo jak i my, synu. Muszę chronić mieszkańców wioski. To moje zadanie. Właśnie to obiecałem sobie po ostatnim ataku Shena. Że taka sytuacja już nigdy się nie powtórzy. I słowa dotrzymam - powiedział stanowczo. Po przybrał błagalny wyraz twarzy.

\- Tato, proszę. Oni mogą nam pomóc. Mogą pomóc mi. Naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, co się ze mną działo przez te wszystkie lata. Rozumiem twój ból i strach, ale proszę, przemyśl to jeszcze.

Ale Li Shan już kręcił głową w jawnym odrzuceniu słów syna.

\- Nie. Podjąłem już decyzję i nie ma od niej odwołania. Jakoś sobie poradzimy, Lotosie. Ale nie mogę narażać dobra całej wioski dla kilku obcych. Nawet nie wiesz, czy aby na pewno możesz im wierzyć. Może po prostu wykorzystują sytuację i zmyślają coś, żebyś tylko zapewnił im ochronę? Zobaczysz, że kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, uciekną!

\- Przestań! - przerwał mu wściekle Po. Jak on mógł mówić takie rzeczy? Wiedział, że oni mówili prawdę. Czuł to. - Wiem, że nie kłamią. Po prostu to wiem. I musisz mi zaufać.

Li westchnął i spojrzał młodszemu pandzie prosto w oczy.

\- Ufam ci, synu - na moment na twarz Po znów pojawił się uśmiech. Zniknął jednak kilka sekund później. - Ale nie ufam im. Nie mogę nas aż tak narażać. Zrozum to. Wódz musi chronić swoich. Chyba powinieneś to zrozumieć. A poza tym - położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, nadal szukając w oczach swego potomka jakiegokolwiek pierwiastka zrozumienia. Jednak nie mógł go znaleźć. - Zrozum, że nie mogę cię znowu stracić. Nie poradziłbym sobie z tym.

Zapadła cisza. Ale mimika młodego wojownika nie zmieniła się ani przez sekundę. Wiedział o strachu ojca. Ale nie potrafił go zrozumieć. Jak można narażać życie innych, niewinnych osób, żeby tylko zapewnić sobie spokój i bezpieczeństwo? Jak można być tak samolubnym? Odsunął się od niego. Tym razem w jego oczach pojawił się pewien rodzaj odrazy.

\- Rozumiem doskonale. I nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś. Nie wierzę, że moim ojcem może być ktoś tak samolubny, jak ty. Nie wierzę, że w ogóle jesteś moim ojcem. Może spośród nas wszystkich to właśnie ty najbardziej kłamiesz, hę?

Nie wiedział, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, skąd wzięły się u niego takie słowa. Ale to uczucie pustki, zagubienia i niepewności wreszcie wzięły nad nim górę, raniąc siedzącego przed nim pandę każdą kolejną wypowiedzianą sylabą. Li otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie był w stanie wydobyć się z jego strun głosowych. Po prostu go sparaliżowało. Po stał jeszcze przez chwilę z zaciśniętymi pięściami, oddychając ciężko i czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony.

Ale się nie doczekał.

Tak więc bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia. O jego wyjściu Li Shan'a powiadomiło głośne trzaśnięcie masywnych drzwi. Zamknął oczy na ten dźwięk, a spod jego powiek powoli wypłynęły łzy.

A więc jednak go stracił...

* * *

 **BUM! To znowu ja! Jak zwykle w wielkim stylu, co nie? ^^ Wybaczcie, że tak krótko, ale maznęłam to w ciągu jednego dnia... a i tak zajęło mi ze 4h XDXDXD**

 **Podoba się? Czekam na opinie, inaczej nie piszę dalej! Mówcie, co się Wam podoba, co nie, jak to się, według Was, powinno dalej potoczyć, czego oczekujecie, o co chcecie błagać, żeby się broń Boże nie wydarzyło... Piszcie! :D**

 **Pozdrawiam! ^^**


End file.
